The Days are Just Packed
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: Hermione gets a bright idea to call the fifteen ninjas Konoha Twelve and sand sibs to protect Harry Potter, and of course, they don't turn down the mission. They come to Hogwarts and have the time of their lives. It's almost as if they never left Konoha


Hermione stared at the book in front of her "The Legend of the Great Namikaze Clan

Hermione stared at the book in front of her "The Legend of the Great Namikaze Clan ." What the book said was about true ninjas and being able to create magic spells without wands, and other amazing feats even wizards couldn't do, Harry and Ron thought was bullshit. But, then again, they always ended up being the retards in the end, so why should she bother listening to them? The book was really good, true, it was almost completely factual, and a little boring , but Hermione loved facts. The last chapter was titled, "Birth of Uzumaki Naruto…" The paragraph that specifically caught her attention was the following:

"_Long ago, in Konoha, ten demons were summoned from Hell. Nine of them were ranked, while the tenth one, Mouryou, was sealed in a tomb, not in hell, but not on Earth either. The greatest of course, was the nine tailed Fox demon. The only ones who could see him were the brave shinobi and kunoichi of the five ninja countries. Everyone else thought those were natural disasters, the ones that his tails caused, sent by angry gods. But seventeen years ago, a mysterious man summoned this great beast to come and attack his own village, the Hidden Village of the Leaf, Konoha. Many ninjas gathered to counter its attacks, but only one of them, the Yondaime Hokage (Namikaze Minato) was able to defeat him. His wife, Uzumaki Kushina, had died recently at birth of his child, Naruto. It was his own life, or Konoha's demise, so Yondaime sealed the fox demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, inside his own son. The affect of this jutsu meant that Yondaime had to die, wandering the barren lands with other Shinigami, or Death Gods._

_The only one who knew that Naruto was the Fourth Hokage's son was Jiraiya, Minato's old teacher, and one of the Sannin. Deciding to keep the boy's father a secret, he gave him his mother's last name, and so, Uzumaki Naruto came to be. He grew up hated, never truly knowing why, for the sealing of the Kyuubi in the boy was a secret no one was allowed to speak ever again. So Naruto wandered the village that hated him so, just because he had Kyuubi sealed within him. But Naruto grew up, and at the time when he finished the Ninja Academy, he made two really important friends, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke was more of his rival, but still an extremely dear friend, one of his first bonds with someone, and Sakura was his long time crush, he finally had a chance to speak to. Sasuke was an avenger, always silent, waiting for the opportunity to get stronger so he could defeat his older brother, Uchiha Itachi (check "The Legend of the Uchiha Clan" for more info) while Sakura was just an annoying fan girl (at the time)who beat Naruto constantly, and Naruto suffered every blow because he loved her so much. Naruto was also thought to be very shallow, and stupid because he was always doing retarded things, trying to prove himself, making stupid remarks…etc. But one girl, Hyuuga Hinata, noticed the true boy within, the pained, and extremely wise soul lost in the depths of despair. She herself was too shy to go up to him, and developed a secret crush. Naruto never really noticed her because all he ever paid attention to was Sakura and training._

_ Time came when Sasuke had betrayed Konoha and left with Orochimaru to gain more power. Naruto, Neji (Hinata's cousin), Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino (__**A /N…I'm not sure if that's who went on Sasuke's Rescue Mission…)**__ went after him. In the end, Neji and Chouji ended up in critical condition, while everyone else was severly injured. The mission was a failure. When Naruto came back, he left on a three year journey with the Sannin, Jiraiya, to train. When he came back, he was fifteen. Today he is a seventeen year old ANBU ninja, one step away from achieving his dream of becoming Hokage. If you want to know more about Uzumaki Naruto and his adventures throughout the years visit page 880."_

'Uzumaki Naruto is my age…' Hermione breathed as she closed the book.

The library was silent, as most everyone was at Hogsmade. She was supposed to be there too, but she thought researching about this boy might actually be of some use to Harry.

'Wouldn't it be cool if Naruto and the Konoha Twelve came to protect Hogwarts, and the Suna ninja came along, and then…' Hermione's thoughts trailed off when the perfect idea came into her mind.

With the book closed tightly in her arm, she left the library, running towards the Headmasters study as fast as her legs would carry her.

"LEMONDROP!" she screamed from down the corridor and in the distance, saw the gargoyle move out of the way and a staircase appear. Without stopping, Hermione ran all the way up.

"Professor!" she yelled, startling the old man.

"Why, Miss Granger…what a pleasant surprise," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at her above the half moon spectacles, his right hand closing the vast textbook he was jotting down notes from.

"Listen!" the brunette's voice was filled with excitement as her breath calmed down, "I have the perfect idea!"

"I'm all ears, Miss Granger," came her wanted reply.

"Professor, you said you would do anything to protect Harry Potter, sir…right?" Hermione was now leaning on the desk, her arms supporting her as she leaned towards the old man.

"Yes…"

"So why don't we call the Konoha Twelve and the Suna siblings for HELP!?" the oh-so-brilliant idea was finally said.

"Call Tsunade for help, eh?" the headmaster chuckled.

"Tsunade?" Hermione was now lost…

"Part of the Sannin…" Dumbledore urged….

"Right…" the head girl remembered.

"To call Tsunade for help…" Dumbledore pondered again.

"She does owe me big time…. So I guess I could arrange something…" he got out of his chair, his blue eyes twinkling at Hermione, "Would you like to assist me?"

Hermione was lost.

"I meant, accompany me to Konoha…?"

He received an eager nod from the Head Girl, "Then follow me, Miss Granger!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The twelve ninja was stuck inside the Hokage's for about…six hours now. Tsunade was drinking sake, TonTon and Shizune trying to stop her, Naruto was eating ramen, Shikamaru sleeping, Sakura discreetly trying to drag Sasuke's attention, and so on and so forth.

Finally, the doors of the Hokage's office opened, and everyone was startled, up and awake now.

"Dumbledore!!" Tsunade greeted with a drunken smile, "and that must be Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

The brunette nodded, and took a look around at everyone there. She then spotted Naruto still sitting on the floor eating ramen.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto??" she said incredulously. The boy looked up, gave his foxy trademark grin, and went back to eating.

"NARUTO!" Sakura grabbed him by the collar.

"Yo, Hermione!" the boy said a little nervously, and it seemed that Sakura was satisfied with the result. As soon as she let go of him, he went down to the floor, crying over the half spilled cup of ramen.

Hermione gave a hearty laugh, "I'll get you a new cup of ramen when this is finished."

The blonde boy looked up at her with pure admiration, "Arigatou!!"

"Ahem!" Tsunade and Dumbledore cleared their throats.

"Hermione would you like to explain to the twelve ninjas what's going on while I pay a visit to Suna?"

"Sure, Professor!" and with a poof, Dumbledore was gone, and Hermione began explaining.

Three hours later, only Shikamaru understood what was going on.

"Do you get it?!" Hermione was worn out and hungry.

Shikamaru sighed, and turned towards the ninjas and retold the whole thing in five minutes to his comrades in Japanese. OOOOH filled the room. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You said they knew English…" She whispered to Tsunade.

"They do…"

"Then why didn't they understand me?"

"You speak British, they learned American, so for them, it was quite hard to catch some of the things you said. But this should do the trick," Tsunade clicked her fingers, and instantly, they all spoke proper British.

"Volawhooha?" Naruto looked utterly confused. Shikamaru and Hermione sweat dropped.

"It's VOLDEMORT!" they cried out in unison.

Another round oh "oooh."

"Do you accept, Tsunade-sama…" Hermione spoke aloud so that everyone could hear.

"Well, Albus is paying me handsomely. So I don't see a reason why not to let them go on the mission?" she turned questioningly to the ANBU. They all nodded in acceptance.

"Then get out of my office…!" she slurred, drinking another shot of sake.

Hermione did a victory dance, and followed the ninjas out.

Most everyone waited until she told them the time to meet at the Konoha gates, and then poofed out of existence. Everyone but Naruto.

"I read a lot about you, Naruto-kun." Hermione smiled at him.

"Read?" the boy seemed confused.

"Ya! Everywhere else in the world there are books and stories and legends about the great Nam-Uzumaki Naruto!" she quickly held back from saying Namikaze.

Naruto did a theatrical bow and blew kisses at the imaginary audience. Hermione just laughed.

"Let's get some ramen, I'm starved!" Hermione complained.

"Race you there!" and Naruto was gone.

The brunette just shook her head and gave a deep sigh.

oooooooooOOOooooooo

It was 8 PM when everyone finally gathered at the Konoha gates. All fourteen ninjas and the Kazekage were there waiting for it to strike 8:05 when they'd all grab the boot in front of them and hold on to it like it was a life line.

It was an odd silence that befell the group. Everyone was impatient and extremely nervous. The autumn air wisped around them, raising the tension if only a little. It was late September, and they were late addition to Hogwarts. The masks were secured around their faces, their weapons, and backpacks on their usual places on the ANBU outfits.

"It's time…"

The old man spoke with a lack of passion, as a defying silence screamed, drowning his words with sorrow.

The ninjas grabbed hold of the boot. A little feeling of extreme adventure suddenly sparked in the pits of their stomachs, and everyone was feeling ready to go, ready to kick ass, just like a performer feels before he goes on stage, the feeling that this S Class mission will be something amazing.

Hermione eyed her knew friends… 'Harry was wrong. If this is all bullshit, then I'm dreaming…' a small smile played on her face as she grabbed hold of the boot. 20:04:54…

And then a sickening feeling as they were pulled into the dimensional vortex,the happy feeling of advernture, the pain of landing on stone floor, and then a smile of victory! They had arrived to Hogwarts.

The fifteen brushed themselves off. Immediately, the busy and noisy halls dropped dead silent. Everyone was staring at them. Gaara, being the only one not wearing a mask, gave them a murderous glare and the halls zoomed back into life.

909090909090909090

During dinner, Dumbledore softly hit the glass to gain everyone's attention. Immediately, hundreds of pairs of eyes were on him. Dumbledore began, "Please welcome a late addition to Hogwarts, the Japanese Wizards. They have recently transferred from their school, Konoha, to our comfy, humble wizarding school. Please welcome, Nara Shikamaru!"

A cloud of white smoke appeared. When it cleared away was an extremely bored looking nineteen year old kid with a pineapple hairdo.

"Name's Shikamaru, call me Shika….have an IQ over 200, and am very lazy…" the boy said before he fell asleep.

McGonagall walked up to him and placed the Sorting Hat over his sleeping form…. "RAVENCLAW!" it shouted out to the Great Hall, before Shikamaru got up and punched it away.

"Next is Yamanaka Ino!" Dumbledore read off his list.

A blonde girl poofed into existence…. "My name is Ino, I am seventeen years old, and I am your definition of perfect, popular, bitchy, rich, and hot ," she gave a sweet smile before she stomped with one foot on Shika's head…. "Get up lazy ass!"

The hall erupted in laughter. McGonagall who had retrieved the hat, placed it on the blonde girl's head.

"SLYTHERIN!" it shouted, and Ino wore a smug smile as she walked towards the whistling table and applauding table. Someone at the table screamed, We got the Hottie, and ended up in the hospital wind two moments later.

Dumbledore smiled at the sight and read off the last member of team nine, "Akimichi Chouji.

"HO!" a fat ass kid smiled, " Name's Chouji, and I love eating…I ADORE EATING…" and everyone gulped at that.

The hat was placed two inches from his head when it shouted out Hufflepuff…and a less enthusiastic applaud followed.

"Hyuuga Neji!" The headmaster called out.

"Name's Neji, a prodigy…" the boy calmly said while the girls literally drooled.

RAVENCLAW! The hat said again.

"WE GOT THE HOTTIE THIS TIME!" a girl squeaked from the Ravenclaw table. They too were in the hospital wing in less than too seconds. But it wasn't Neji that hit them, it was TenTen.

"Well, looks like you're already here TenTen…" Dumbledore raised a white eyebrow.

She smiled coyly and introduced herself, and was sorted to Gryffindor.

And so the sorting went on, the remaining shinobi sorted out like this:

Rock Lee: Gryffindor

Hyuuga Hinata: Hufflepuff

Aburame Shino: Hufflepuff

Inuzuka Kiba: Gryffindor

Uchiha Sasuke: Slytherin

Haruno Sakura: Gryffindor

Uzumaki Naruto: Gryffindor.

Suna Siblings: Temari: Ravenclaw

Kankuro and Gaara: Slytherin

"LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" Dumbledore bellowed.

And with those words, not only did the most delicious food appear on the table, but a food fight started (A/N: xP)

-- XxxX- --

So that's it for chappie one!

Please review!!


End file.
